


The Queen of the Court 🖤

by Katlo_thelandscraper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlo_thelandscraper/pseuds/Katlo_thelandscraper
Summary: Chapter 1 new beginning
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I made on this. So it might not be that great.

Hi I am the young sister of atsumu and osamu miya. This is my story on how I atsumi miya got the name queen of the Court. It all started my first year of high school this is when things got bad our parents got divorced. I moved in with my mother in Tokyo but during the summer I would go and visit my brothers . When I get home from Hugo I would text him that I got home from Hugo. There was a training camp in a few days so I had to study for an exam which I have to help lev because of the exam coming up just one day before the training camp if we don't pass this then on Saturday we would have to retake the test till we pass. The first day of training camp there is a boy that was named Hinata he played for karasano . l was a manager for nekoma that played them before I went to this school. The next morning I got a phone call from my brother atsumu that his team is coming to the training camp I have only meet kita that is the captain of the team . 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤 🖤time skip to when they arive 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤When I heard yelling I new that my brothers where fighting this is when they heard my voice they immediately stoped fighting . 🖤🖤🖤sunas pov 🖤🖤🖤 When we got here I saw a girl right behind the twins that had blonde tips that is when she spoke then the twins stoped fighting they got really scared 😨 of her . atsumis pov : once my brothers stoped fighting I introduced myself to there team hi my name is atsumi miya the young sister of them I pointed my finger to my brothers . osamus pov : when I heard a voice I knew that she would beat the shit out of us. there is a reason why she was named Queen of the Court it is that she could play both male and female volleyball and not just that she could replace any spot for a game that is why she is named the queen of the Court . there was a boy named oikawa toru that has the name king of the Court .🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤 atsumis pov. I saw kenma coming so I introduced him to my brothers that this is kenma the boy that plays videogames .


	2. Love at first sight

Atsumis pov : l started to show there team around that is when atsumu bumped into someone and that person happened to be hinata I new that my brother had a crush on him but I didn't think that hinata liked him back in like a romantic way . I told them a plan to get kuroo and kenma together since they are so oblivious that they like each other .   
🖤🖤🖤time skip night time 🖤🖤🖤 we all gathered in a room to play truth or dare. First is atsumu truth or dare he picks dare I dare you to kiss hinata on the lips which he did then it is was bokutos turn he picks truth he had to tell us who is his crush he said what for it ...... kuroo which shocked when he said that . then I chose dare which osamu said to kiss suna on the cheek that was kind of hard because osamu new that I have a crush on suna . after we played a few rounds of truth or dare we went to our rooms. The next morning it was my turn to make breakfast then after a few practices matches would start . 🖤🖤🖤🖤time skip lunch time 🖤🖤🖤🖤 bokuto was on emo mode but the food made him happy that he forgot why he was on emo mode . after all the practice matches where finished they went to improve there skills I showed them how good I was and that is why I am the queen of the Court they where all amazed on how I got that title. It was almost time to get the plan in place it went as planed it that kuroo confessed his love to kenma without knowing that he heard what kuroo said they almost kissed but someone had to interim there special moment. Osamus pov: after kenma and kuroo confessed there feelings for each other now it is time for me to play the mach maker but first I need to know if suna has feelings for atsumi . sunas pov: I was starring at atsumi she is so kind and has a great ass and boobs she is just so beautiful. Am I falling in love with atsumi .   
🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤osamus pov: I saw suna staring at my sister he definitely has a crush on her . Now I have to tell tsumu that suna has a crush on atsumi. Atsumis pov : I know something is up it is way to quiet so I went to go find kuroo to tell him my problems while we listen to bts and black pink .


	3. The twins vs atsumi

Osamu pov: we have to find a way for suna to confess his feelings for her. I have a plan that might work to but I need oikawa here for the plan to work good things that I have him on speed dial on the phone hello oikawa can you come here to Tokyo to address ******** ok be there in 20 minutes. 🖤🖤🖤 sunas pov: I heard samu on the phone with oikawa . I went to see if the twins were fighting again but they weren't that is probably because atsumi is here . 🖤🖤🖤time skip 20 min 🖤🖤🖤 Atsumis pov: since the sun was starting to set that was until I heard a voice and that was oikawa why is he hear I thought . once we tsumu and him got caught up with each other . kitas pov:good thing this that we are staying in Tokyo for a month it is day 8 of the training camp just a few more days till the training camp ends . kuroos pov: I just cant believe that she came up to me for advice 🖤time skip 11 day of the training camp 🖤bokutos pov why did they all sound so surprised that my crush is my bro kuroo it was as if they wanted for me to say akashi for sum reason . the twins pov we need a way for her and suna to confess to each other maybe have them play seven minutes in heaven and bokuto and akashi to but on the last day of the training camp.🖤time skip last day of the training camp🖤 we got all of our stuff packed to leave to go to the house the to leave tomorrow in the morning it was night time so we got suna and atsumi in a closet together . sunas pov this was a set up by the the twins to get me to confess to atsumi so I did and I kissed her and she kissed back like this was ment to happen. It felt so good to do this that is when I made her mine I put many hickeys till I reached her collarbone that she moaned out my name then I started to suck on that place . I asked her for her permission that she nodded yes and with that I took of here shirt and bra then I started to suck on her left breast while massaging her right breast then switched then I took of my shirt and pants .


	4. A month with the twins and atsumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while I was working on a different story that will come out soon. I hope that you like the chapter it is going to be longer .

Atsumis pov: the first day with living with the inarazaki team it's not that bad I get to sleep with suna in my bed. 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤the next morning all the team's from the training camp we'll meet at the beach this afternoon. 🖤🖤time skip at beach🖤🖤that is when I see all the team's I had a swim suit underneath my clothes.when I saw suna take of his shirt my face was all flustered then I took of my clothes. Sunas pov when I saw ataumi take of here clothes she had a black two piece swim suit underneath her clothes. I started to stare at her boobs then she stared at my abs it has been a while since the last time we fucked so tonight I will give her what she wants. 🖤🖤🖤time skip night time🖤🖤🖤 the team was asleep so I started to undress her till we both were naked I put on a condom. then I put myself inside her once she got use to my size I started to thrust inside her that was until she moans out my name that I got harder and went faster that is when I hit her g-spot after a few more thrust she cummed inside me. I asked her if her could go another round after the third round we went to bed because she still had to pack to leave to the training camp that she was invited that was in three days . she tried to stand up but couldn't. 🖤🖤🖤(time skip the morning)🖤🖤🖤 when we woke up atsumi was already making breakfast even though her feet where still sore from what happened last night. (Atsumis pov) when I got up my feet still felt sore but I ignored that and went to make breakfast by the time the boys got up breakfast was ready. We all sat at the table once everyone was ready we went to the mall to buy new clothes for the training camp . 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤time skip lunch time 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤 we went to a Macdonalds to get some food then we went to meet up with kuroo, kenma ,akashi and bokuto at the park at 12 :30 sense it was 12:25 we started to go to the park . at the park we hungover for a bit. 🖤🖤🖤time skip the next day 🖤🖤🖤 I took a shower and started to get my things that I would need to for 4 weeks since we would be leaving tomorrow in the morning for the training camp ,but before that I have to check if tsumu has his things ready to go tomorrow.


	5. The Japan of Youth Camp part 1

Atsumis pov : today was the day that me and atsumu have to go to the training camp I was invited to train the boys from the training camp directors. (Time skip at the training camp ) when we got to the training camp I introduced myself to the people that I would be training witch were sakusa ,kageyama and atsumu. Since I will be training you three we will play 2 truths and 1 lie to get to know each other I will go first is that I have a boyfriend,my favorite twin is osamu or that I have a cat named kitsumi. "I think it is the first one "said sakusa and atsumu then kageyama said "that it was the third one " the lie was that osamu is my favorite twin. I actually do have a boyfriend and a cat that is named kitsumi but I will not tell who it is but you have seen him. Now it is kagayama turn he said "that he is gay,has a sister or he loves milk. Sakusa and atsumu said "that it was the third one " I think it is the sister one and I was correct . once we finished playing that game we started to do warm ups I told them that we will do a two on two me with atsumu and kageyama with sakusa . when I served the ball they couldn't receive it and that wasn't even all of my strangth after the game I told them what they needed to work on. (Time skip to diner) sakusas pov:it was time for dinner atsumi was the opposite of atsumu if she didn't look like him I would think that she was not part of his family. She has been giving us clues on who her boyfriend is all we know is that he has black hair and is 5'7. Once I finished dinner I went to my room to take a shower. I had to share a room with atsumu and kageyama my only problem with that is that atsumu is a pig and I'm a germophobic. Atsumis pov: today was a fun day I learned that kagayama is gay and they need to learn how to trust each other with their skills so tomarrows training they will know how it is to be each other . (Time skip next morning) I woke up the boys I told them what we would be doing I asked sakusa if he could get his cousin to tag along I will need him for this. We will meet up in this room after breakfast you got that . at the room kimori introduced himself to kageyama since they have not met I got straight to the point that you will switch life's with each other . kimori will switch life's with atsumu and then kagayama will switch life's with sakusa.


End file.
